Late
by cleefiction
Summary: Songfic, ba - Buffy has some news.


__

Click your heels and feel you come for me

I can feel she's got something big to tell me

[At the ocean

Talk back to the ocean]

Buffy took a deep breath before entering the bedroom. She glanced quickly at the clock, noting that it was almost one and Angel was still sleeping.

She walked shakily into the room and relaxed slightly when she saw him in the same position he always slept in: on his back, the blankets down to his waist, and his right arm over his forehead.

Good, she thought, something familiar. Good.

She set the box down on the bed and crawled up to him.

"Angel," she said softly, nudging him.

He grunted sleepily. "Buffy…?"

"Are there other women that crawl into our bed to wake you up?" she asked with a slight smile.

He reached over and pulled her down so she was lying with him.

"No, Angel," she said. "You're staying awake. I have to talk to you."

He groaned.

"I think you want to hear this," she said.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up a little. Fine, fine.

__

There's no simple way to let you know

Funny how she always cried out Daddy, I got a big surprise

"Here," Buffy said. She placed the box before him and waited. It had blue wrapping paper with pink clouds, and it looked a little too happy. Not exactly the normal look for an Angel present.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

Buffy let out an irritated sigh. "Angel. Just open it."

He eyed her one more time before tearing off the wrapping paper. Buffy held her breath as he took off the lid.

__

She said I'm in trouble now and it cannot wait

She's ten days late

Boy you're life got complicated

But I can't wait to see this through

She's ten day late

Ten days late

Angel frowned as he pulled out a white T-shirt. He held it up. The words on the front read:

Stop Looking at Her!!!!

She's pregnant with **MY** kid,

NOT YOURS!

Low ride bicycles go cruising by

I laugh I don't even know why

[Talk back to the ocean]

Consequence and ozone catch a glow

Oh no, baby, oh no no

Angel stared at the T-shirt.

And stared.

And stared.

And after he'd stared a little more, he slowly put it down and turned to Buffy. She was nervously playing with the bedspread.

"If you don't like the color I can always take it back," she said trying to smile.

And then Angel stared at her.

"You're…" he said, mouth open.

"I'm," she confirmed.

__

Give me a minute now to figure out my state

Oh I know she's ten days late

And I don't know where to take it

But it's still great knowing you

She's ten days late

[Ten days late]

Buffy bit her lip, not knowing what was going through his mind. "I know that we weren't planning this but-"

Angel seized her in his arms, causing her to yelp in surprise. He pulled her into his lap, a huge grin plastered on his face.

He began to rain little kiss all over her face. Then, after he covered every patch of skin, he pressed his lips to hers.

__

[Time has come for you to choose 

Baby daddies keep your boo 

Many blessings come to you 

Baby daddy keep your boo]

"So… I guess you're not mad," Buffy said weakly when she was released.

"Mad?" Angel said like it was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard.

__

Your eyes look at me for what to do

I can't lie, I don't know

[At the ocean

Talk back to the ocean]

No one's laughing

Now what do I say

I walk away but, oh no

Don't go

[At the ocean

Talk back to the ocean]

"We're going to have a baby!" he said. "Of course I'm not mad! I mean, if you're not, of course. I mean, you _do_ want this, right?"

"Of course!" Buffy said. "I want a baby with you."

Angel continued to grin. "Wow. This is…wow."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Big wow."

__

Give me a minute now to figure out my state

She's ten days late

And I'm never gonna fade it

"We have so much to do," he said, standing up. He grabbed Buffy's hand and dragged her out of the room. "I mean, we have to get furniture and clothes and we have to paint the room and we have to think of names and-"

"Angel," Buffy said. "Calm yourself."

Angel smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry. Just excited."

"Me too," she said, planting of soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she added, "But I try not to have an aneurysm while I excite."

"Ha ha," Angel said, giving her a look. She smiled sweetly up at him. He pressed a palm to her abdomen and grinned again. "Our baby is in there…"

"Well, I should hope so," Buffy said. Angel bent down and kissed her again. She giggled against his mouth when he lifted her off the ground.

"I love you," he whispered when they parted.

"I love you," she echoed, taking his hand. Then she put on a silly grin and started pulling him around the house. "Come on. Let's go think of names and buy furniture and paint the room and buy clo-"

"Not funny, Buffy."

__

Guess I'll always be knowing you

Knowing you

Knowing you


End file.
